bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Jugram Haschwalth
"}} is a Quincy and the Wandenreich's with the designation "B". He is also the advisor to Emperor Yhwach and the substitute as the monarch when Yhwach sleeps, as well as the second-in-command of the Wandenreich.Bleach manga; Chapter 565, page 9 Yhwach refers to him as his "other half". Appearance Haschwalth is a tall young man with a thin build and long blonde hair, which descends past his shoulders.Bleach manga; Chapter 480, page 4 His usual attire is a variation of the Sternritter's typical white uniform, consisting of the order's signature hooded-cloak, a thigh-length trench commensurate of his rank with fur running down from his left collar to the front of the coat, along with white trousers and shoes.Bleach manga; Chapter 496, pages 1-3''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 630, pages 13-16 When informing Yamamoto of the coming war, his cloak had been exchanged with a hooded-cape, which featured a black mask and a thin black sash diagonally encircling his body from the cape's left epaulette.Bleach manga; Chapter 485, pages 15-17 As a child, Haschwalth wore a light-colored dress shirt and carried a bow and arrow for hunting. His hair was also much shorter, only reaching his chin.Bleach manga; Chapter 631, page 14 As a teenager, Haschwalth wore a sleeveless black shirt and light-colored pants, as well as white gloves. He carried a medium-sized double-edged sword in a black sheath at his hip.Bleach manga; Chapter 632, page 2 After joining the Sternritter and becoming the captain, Haschwalth wore a dark-colored cape and a standard Wandenreich cap.Bleach manga; Chapter 634, page 6 Personality While speaking in a much more casual manner to Yhwach than some, Haschwalth still retains a highly respectful tone.Bleach manga; Chapter 486, page 16 He is very loyal to Yhwach, preventing another Sternritter from recklessly entering Yhwach's chambers in outrage of his chosen successor and calmly stating it is Yhwach's decision to name the successor, not his own,Bleach manga; Chapter 543, pages 10-11 as well as believing that he (and everyone else) is prepared and willing to live and die for Yhwach's continued existence.Bleach manga; Chapter 565, page 16 Haschwalth is quite confident in his abilities: when the Wandenreich invades Soul Society for a second time, Haschwalth confronts Captain-Commander Shunsui Kyōraku and declares they will instantly exterminate the enemy army.Bleach manga; chapter 547, pages 13-14 Haschwalth is a man who firmly believes in balance, implying that a fight must be fair and that if one's life is saved by good luck, it will be terminated with an equal amount of misfortune. He acted on this and attacked a fellow Sternritter despite the disadvantages it posed in doing so on the battlefield.Bleach manga; chapter 559, page 13 He is perceptive to figure out Uryū Ishida's reason of joining the Wandenreich simply to avenge his mother's death, and seemed rather displeased when Uryū showed shock at being informed that he drank Yhwach's blood and attained a piece of the Father of the Quincy's soul.Bleach manga; Chapter 565, page 13 As a child, Haschwalth was very calm and unflappable, even when dealing with an outgoing and pompous boy like Bazz-B. He lacked confidence in his own abilities, having agreed with Bazz-B's assessment of him as a loser, and felt uncomfortable around his uncle, who would beat him if he did not bring home at least one rabbit every day for food. However, he formed a strong friendship with Bazz-B when the latter decided to take him under his wing.Bleach manga; Chapter 631, pages 4-9 As a teenager, he remained somewhat timid, having been disturbed by Bazz-B's enthusiastic reaction to learning about the Sternritter and attempting to convince him to leave after they were initially denied entry into the group.Bleach manga; Chapter 632, pages 8-10 However, after learning of his nature as Yhwach's other half and joining the Sternritter, Haschwalth became the cold and firm man he is today.Bleach manga; Chapter 634, pages 6-8 History As a young boy, Bazz-B followed Haschwalth when the latter was hunting rabbits, one of which he shot with his Spirit Weapon after Haschwalth failed to do so himself. Bazz-B criticized Haschwalth's skill, and when asked who he was, told Haschwalth to introduce himself first while inadvertently revealing his own name, prompting Haschwalth to introduce himself in turn. Noting Haschwalth's cunning in getting him to introduce himself first, Bazz-B explained that he has been following Haschwalth because he did not think the latter could hunt anything himself. However, Haschwalth noted that he could not even form a Heilig Bogen like Bazz-B could yet, which prompted Bazz-B to claim no one else could do it because he is a genius, which was why Haschwalth should not feel bad. Admitting this was true, Haschwalth asked Bazz-B to stop calling him Jugo before revealing that he lived with his uncle. Haschwalth explained how he needed to catch at least one rabbit and began to walk away, but Bazz-B threw the rabbit he killed at Haschwalth's head and claimed he was not hunting for sustenance anyway before tossing his shield away. Climbing up a tree, Bazz-B told Haschwalth that he would teach him whatever he wanted to know and that they would be the strongest Quincies around before leaping away. Afterward, Haschwalth was found by his uncle, who scolded him for going so deep into the woods.Bleach manga; Chapter 631, pages 3-10 Half a year later, Yhwach began conquering the northern lands where Bazz-B's village was located, during which he burned down Bazz-B's village and the nearby forest. Afterward, Bazz-B told Haschwalth that they would kill Yhwach, but when Haschwalth questioned whether he had to come with him, Bazz-B pointed out how Yhwach also burned down his forest before telling him to live with his uncle if he was okay with this, only for Haschwalth to reveal his uncle died in the fire as well. Bazz-B and Haschwalth used the money they found in the remains of the village to survive and train for five years in order to kill Yhwach.Bleach manga; Chapter 631, pages 13-15 Despite his best efforts, Haschwalth was unable to develop his skills as a Quincy, to the point where he was unable to even collect Reishi in order to form weapons; Bazz-B theorized that he was the rumored Quincy born every 10 years who was "incomplete". To compensate for this, Haschwalth worked hard at honing his skill with his sword and his bow. Eventually, Yhwach's personal guards came to a nearby village to announce the formation of the Sternritter. Witnessing this, Haschwalth noted that they were lucky to have learned about this while chasing the Wandenreich's flag, but was disturbed by Bazz-B's expression upon hearing this news. When Bazz-B tried to sign both of them up to join the Sternritter, Haschwalth tried to stop him, and was later shocked when Yhwach himself arrived and selected him to be his right-hand man, as Haschwalth was his "other half".Bleach manga; Chapter 632, pages 2-11 & 15-17 Yhwach declared that Haschwalth was to join his Sternritter and prepared to leave, but Haschwalth claimed he had made the wrong decision. Despite Hubert's warning, Haschwalth pointed out how he lacked skill with his Quincy abilities before stating that Bazz-B would make a much better right-hand man for Yhwach, but Yhwach merely noted that this was just as he had foreseen before revealing that Haschwalth was the Quincy born every 200 years who shared his ability to empower others. After explaining how he was the true source of Bazz-B's prodigal powers, Yhwach told Haschwalth that he needed him by his side, and when Bazz-B fired a Heilig Pfeil at Yhwach in an attempt to kill him, Haschwalth caught it with his hand.Bleach manga; Chapter 633, pages 1-16 Soon after, Haschwalth joined the Sternritter, and at some point became the captain. 3 years after first meeting Yhwach, Bazz-B joined the Sternritter as well and began challenging Haschwalth to combat multiple times, only for Haschwalth to refuse every time because doing so was punishable by death. On one such occasion, Hubert, who had been watching, noted it must be annoying to be pestered by a new recruit before wondering if Haschwalth does not seem influential enough. After Haschwalth stated he would follow his example, Hubert offered to teach Bazz-B a lesson and claimed Yhwach would not know if no one saw, only for Haschwalth to remind him that he was watching.Bleach manga; Chapter 634, pages 6-8 Plot The Thousand-Year Blood War arc 's medallion.]] Haschwalth witnesses Yhwach mercilessly slaughter Luders Friegen and Asguiaro Ebern, and asks if such a thing was wise given how precious the Arrancar are, due to them not needing combat training. Yhwach dismisses this and states they could acquire as many Arrancar as needed, thanks to Hueco Mundo already being their territory, as he looks at the imprisoned Tier Harribel. While examining Ebern's discarded medallion, Haschwalth notices that while it had been used, it was unable to seal Ichigo Kurosaki's Bankai. Stating actual proof was useful despite this being predicted, Yhwach orders Haschwalth to instruct the Jagdarmee of Hueco Mundo to collect some living Arrancar.Bleach manga; Chapter 486, pages 14-16 While Ichigo confronts Quilge Opie, Haschwalth and the other Sternritter gather at the Gate of the Sun at Yhwach's behest before traveling to the Seireitei to participate in the conquest of Soul Society.Bleach manga; Chapter 490, pages 1-3 Once there, he and the others emerge from pillars of blue flames prior to engaging the Shinigami in battle, where Haschwalth tells the opposition to shiver in fear because the Sternritter have come to purge them.Bleach manga; Chapter 494, page 18 Hidetomo Kajōmaru orders him to halt, but Haschwalth says he would not mind if Hidetomo fled out of overwhelming fear, proven by his reluctance to accept this as a matter of life and death despite the war having already begun. When Hidetomo charges, Haschwalth effortlessly cuts him down. Seeing the enemy's resolve crumble from afar, Yhwach permits Haschwalth to spare their lives if he believes it's more kind to do so.Bleach manga; Chapter 497, pages 13-14 Later, Haschwalth informs Yhwach that 6th Division Captain Byakuya Kuchiki seemed to have died, stating that the fight seems to be dragging on, like they predicted. Suddenly they are approached by 11th Division Captain Kenpachi Zaraki, carrying three dead Sternritter on his shoulders.Bleach manga; Chapter 502, pages 14-17 Identifying the captain, Haschwalth listens to how each was killed and states that Kenpachi is indeed a monster, but his comment is ignored as Kenpachi declares his intent to kill Yhwach.Bleach manga; Chapter 503, pages 1-6 Haschwalth watches as the captain is defeated and held aloft by his throat, just before the arrival of Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto.Bleach manga; Chapter 505, page 15 As the battle between Yamamoto and Yhwach ensues, Haschwalth continues to watch despite his concern.Bleach manga; Chapter 506, pages 11-13 Witnessing Yamamoto's released Bankai, he questions if all there was to Zanka no Tachi was a scorched sword, but Yhwach warns him to not underestimate it and explains the Bankai's past abilities.Bleach manga; Chapter 507, page 1 When Yamamoto later makes Zanka no Tachi, Nishi visible, Haschwalth concludes such extreme heat could not appear as flames, and realizes it is instead Yamamoto's overwhelming Reiatsu.Bleach manga; Chapter 508, pages 1-2 With the real Yhwach's return after Royd Lloyd's defeat and Yamamoto's subsequent death, Haschwalth is told to tell the other Sternritter they are to raze Soul Society.Bleach manga; Chapter 511, page 13 As Yhwach prepares to retreat and await the Royal Guard, an explosion occurs above the two.Bleach manga; Chapter 511, pages 17-18 Identifying Ichigo Kurosaki's Reiatsu, Haschwalth asks Yhwach if he should purge him, but Yhwach declines, only for Ichigo to appear before them as they attempt to leave.Bleach manga; Chapter 512, pages 13-15 Haschwalth steps forward, but is stopped by Yhwach, who ultimately decides they are left with no option other than to crush Ichigo. With Ichigo quickly subdued, Haschwalth acknowledges Yhwach's order to bring him back to their castle, where they could recruit him into their army.Bleach manga; Chapter 513, pages 4-15 When Ichigo suddenly awakens, Haschwalth observes the ensuing fight with Yhwach and eventually discloses Yhwach's time outside of the Schatten Bereich has reached its limit. When Yhwach asks him why he had not mentioned this sooner, Haschwalth states he would have been unable to stop Yhwach even if he had done so. As they move to leave, Ichigo tries to attack, only for Haschwalth to swiftly break the blade of Tensa Zangetsu before departing.Bleach manga; Chapter 514, pages 11-16 Later, he brings Uryū Ishida to the Wandenreich headquarters to meet Yhwach.Bleach manga; Chapter 537, page 15 When Yhwach tells the Sternritter that Uryū will be his successor, Haschwalth stops Bazz-B from stepping forward to object to Yhwach's decision.Bleach manga; Chapter 543, page 6 Afterwards, when Bazz-B tries to go to Yhwach's chambers to object, Haschwalth stops him once more. When Bazz-B says Haschwalth should have been Yhwach's successor, Haschwalth states it is Yhwach's decision and tells Bazz-B to calm down. Bazz-B declares that he's perfectly calm, and suddenly they are interrupted by Askin Nakk Le Vaar. He confirms that Bazz-B is calm as he didn't attack Haschwalth right away, and states that a fight would only bring to nothing, especially for Haschwalth.Bleach manga; Chapter 543, pages 10-15 Returning to his chambers afterwards, Haschwalth finds an attendant waiting for his return. When his attendant comments on how he must feel after Yhwach's decision about his successor, Haschwalth says he understands their leader's intent to use the discontent within the Wandenreich ranks in order to control Uryū's actions.Bleach manga; Chapter 544, pages 11-14 Shortly after the Seireitei vanishes, Haschwalth emerges on one of the new buildings beside Yhwach and Uryū. Listening as Yhwach tells Uryū about the additional verse to the Kaiser Gesang, Haschwalth prepares to follow his leader.Bleach manga; Chapter 546, pages 12-15 Quickly moving to the captain's room, Haschwalth approaches the newly appointed Captain-Commander Shunsui Kyōraku, and explains how the Wandenreich had managed to invade Soul Society so easily. Introducing himself and his position as Yhwach's advisor, Haschwalth goes on to inform Shunsui of their intention to make the unfolding battle very short.Bleach manga; Chapter 547, pages 12-14 When Haschwalth is stopped by a barrier, which seems to be repelling or absorbing his powers, 1st Division Lieutenant Nanao Ise states it is a Kidō-spell named Hakudan Keppeki which can temporarily stop Quincy powers. When Haschwalth asks her if she invented the Kidō, Nanao confirms this, prompting Haschwalth to ask her if the other captains also know this Kidō. When Nanao admits they do not, Haschwalth states that she should have perfected the spell so everyone else could master it, as they would have gone down fighting instead of being executed.Bleach manga; Chapter 551, pages 1-5 Haschwalth and Shunsui exchange comments on how the battle is progressing, leading to Haschwalth stating he is there to tip the balance in favor of the Wandenreich. After the wall behind Shunsui is destroyed, Haschwalth reveals that he had gradually absorbed the Reishi on his side of the barrier, although this took him longer than he expected, and says it is a splendid technique.Bleach manga; Chapter 559, pages 1-3 As a new wall appears, Nanao reveals she created a new barrier while Haschwalth was absorbing Reishi. When Haschwalth notes this wall appears to have been made with a different technique, Nanao confirms this and explains how the wall is comprised of smaller hexagonal plates joined together. She asks him if it appears to be weaker because it is not a single wall, and Haschwalth confirms this. Wary of a trap somewhere, Haschwalth states he will resort to a more violent method, only to stop in surprise when the Wandenreich symbol appears behind him. He reveals that he received an order to return to Silbern, and excuses himself. When Shunsui asks him if he is leaving already, Haschwalth states that Yhwach's orders are absolute. Shunsui asks him when he is coming back here, prompting Haschwalth to reply that he will return when he is ordered to.Bleach manga; Chapter 559, pages 3-7 At the Wandenreich HQ, Yhwach decides to have BG9 and Cang Du executed because they lost, and has Haschwalth step forward. BG9 begs them to wait, as it admits they lost and points out that the activation of their Quincy: Vollständig resuscitated them. BG9 states they can still fight for him, and Yhwach says they should be grateful for having survived. Haschwalth states that the scales of the fight must be fair, and that their good luck will be balanced by the same amount of misfortune, and strikes Cang with his sword. However, the blade is stopped by Cang's ability, "The Iron". Cang asks if Haschwalth forgot his power and states it is easy to stop Haschwalth's blade, as his skin grows darker. Noting this is Cang's second piece of good luck, Haschwalth asks him if he can see the scales tipping, before slicing through Cang's body.Bleach manga; Chapter 559, pages 10-15 Later, as Yhwach is sleeping, Haschwalth questions Uryū about why he's trying to enter Yhwach's room. Haschwalth states that only when Yhwach is asleep does he return to being the father of the Quincy and stores his power, thus no one may disturb his sleep. Haschwalth repeats his question, only for Uryū to say that he doesn't have to tell him what he's going to ask Yhwach. Uryū continues by noting that Haschwalth seems different from how he was during the day, prompting Haschwalth to say that he and Yhwach are different sides of the scale, and that when Yhwach becomes the father of the Quincy, Haschwalth is given the mask of the ruler, stating that all Quincy and Yhwach are connected.Bleach manga; Chapter 565, pages 7-9 He proceeds to tell Uryū about Yhwach's unique power and the way he can carve an initial directly into a person's soul, leading a shocked Uryū to ask how such a thing can be done. Saying that Yhwach has already carved an initial into Uryū's soul, Haschwalth moves forward and pins Uryū to the wall. Stating that there is no way back for Uryū, Haschwalth notes that even though he probably only joined the Wandenreich to avenge his mother he didn't have any way back from the beginning. He then elaborates on how Yhwach is empowered by anyone who dies in the battle, stating that Yhwach must continue to fight, otherwise he would revert to his previous state. All the Sternritter live and die for the sake of their king. As the sun begins to rise, Haschwalth notes morning is coming and the emperor will soon wake up.Bleach manga; Chapter 565, pages 10-16 Later, Haschwalth watches as the meteorite which Gremmy Thoumeaux summoned hurtles toward the Seireitei, and orders several Soldat members to protect Yhwach.Bleach manga; Chapter 577, page 5 Soon afterward, when Ichigo arrives in the Seireitei, Yhwach notes his appearance and informs Haschwalth and Uryū that they will begin.Bleach manga; Chapter 582, pages 15-17 Yhwach orders Haschwalth to summon "the key", which he does by holding his sword in the air as a six-pointed symbol forms on the ground below them.Bleach manga; Chapter 584, pages 3-5 Soon Ichigo Kurosaki rushes toward them, intending to stop them. Haschwalth offers to hold him back, but Uryū does so before he can. After a short confrontation between Ichigo and Uryū, Haschwalth, along with Yhwach and Uryū, starts ascending towards the Soul King Palace.Bleach manga; Chapter 586, pages 8-15 Soon afterward, Yhwach, Haschwalth, and Uryū arrive at the Soul King Palace.Bleach manga; Chapter 587, pages 17-18 When Yhwach notes where they are, Haschwalth claims he understands Yhwach's feelings, prompting Yhwach to state a rotten gravestone does not make him feel anything. Apologizing, Haschwalth creates a shadow portal, from which several Soldat emerge before charging toward the palace. Soon afterward, Haschwalth is engulfed by water from Tenjirō Kirinji's hot springs.Bleach manga; Chapter 588, pages 3-10 Following the resurrection of the Schutzstaffel, Jugram explains Auswählen to Ōetsu Nimaiya.Bleach manga; Chapter 604, page 9 When Ichibē Hyōsube sends Yhwach flying out of the palace after changing his name, Haschwalth calls out to him. Soon afterward, Yhwach returns and attacks Ichibē, prompting Haschwalth to note this is the power of Yhwach's The Almighty.Bleach manga; Chapter 609, pages 10 & 15-16 Haschwalth explains to Uryū how Yhwach had refrained from using The Almighty up until now because doing so before the 9 years of him regaining power were over would leave him unable to control it and take the power of the Sternritter. Noting that the 9 years have finally come to an end because Yhwach has chosen to open his eyes, Haschwalth claims their prayers have been answered.Bleach manga; Chapter 610, pages 1-3 Later, when Yhwach absorbs Mimihagi and dissolves into a mass of one-eyed creatures, Haschwalth appears and tells the Schutzstaffel to not worry because Yhwach is simply letting the Soul King's unrestrained power out and will not harm the Quincies with it before noting that the Soul King's enemy is now the Shinigami.Bleach manga; Chapter 621, pages 7-9 Later, after Yhwach completely absorbs the Soul King, Haschwalth informs Uryū and the Schutzstaffel of this before claiming that they will be in a new world from here on. Haschwalth and the others walk to the Soul King's chambers, where they find Yhwach oozing darkness. When Yhwach turns around to reveal that he has gained several more eyes, Haschwalth prevents Askin from backing up and tells him to calm down. As the upper floor of the palace shatters from Yhwach's immense power, Haschwalth kneels before Yhwach and states that the world will most likely not exist without Yhwach before asking him to lead them.Bleach manga; Chapter 626, pages 7-16 When Ichigo, his friends, and the Gotei 13 arrive in the Royal Realm, Haschwalth reports their intrusion to Yhwach.Bleach manga; Chapter 628, page 16 Upon being told that Wahrwelt will be the cornerstone of their new world, Haschwalth proclaims that he will have the intruders killed before Yhwach can lay eyes on them.Bleach manga; Chapter 630, pages 1-2 Later, after the Schutzstaffel leave, Haschwalth is informed that they have each gone to a different part of the city and that Uryū is among them. After telling the messenger to observe Uryū and report any transgressions of his, Haschwalth notes he was careless before being surprised when Bazz-B shoots the messenger in the head with Burner Finger 1. When Bazz-B attacks him, Haschwalth flips over him and hits him in the face with the hilt of his sword, but Bazz-B fires another Burner Finger 1 that manages to graze his head. Haschwalth notes that Bazz-B's injuries appear to have been inflicted by Yhwach, causing Bazz-B to note he must have known about the Auswählen because they were friends before preparing to fight and kill Haschwalth, whom he notes will gain Yhwach's power at night.Bleach manga, Chapter 630, pages 6-17 Bazz-B swings at Haschwalth with Burner Finger 2, only for Haschwalth to dodge and leap above Bazz-B before preparing to draw his sword. Seeing this, a grinning Bazz-B forms his Spirit Weapon and uses it to blow a hole in a wall before asking Haschwalth why the name of the palace was changed from Silbern to Wahrwelt. When Haschwalth attempts to move the battle outside because he does not wish to damage the castle any further, an irritated Bazz-B uses Burner Finger 3 to turn much of the surrounding area into lava.Bleach manga; Chapter 631, pages 1-2 & 11-12 Soon after, when Bazz-B fires a Heilig Pfeil at him, Haschwalth catches it with his hand before slashing him across the chest.Bleach manga; Chapter 633, pages 16-17 As Bazz-B flies backward and coughs up blood, Haschwalth tells him to stop fighting because it does not benefit Yhwach, only for Bazz-B to state that he is here to kill Yhwach before using Burner Finger 4, which prompts an angered Haschwalth to call him by his full name of Bazzard Black before leaping back to avoid Bazz-B's attack. As Bazz-B keeps taunting and fighting him, Haschwalth cuts off his right arm, prompting Bazz-B to use Burning Full Fingers against him. However, Haschwalth avoids the attack before slashing Bazz-B from shoulder to hip. Grabbing Haschwalth's collar, Bazz-B admits that he thought this defeat would be more shameful before collapsing as Haschwalth walks away.Bleach manga; Chapter 634, pages 1-5 & 8-17 After Yhwach defeats Liltotto Lamperd and Giselle Gewelle, Haschwalth arrives and comments on how grand a power The Almighty is as his irises and pupils split into three.Bleach manga; Chapter 635, pages 4-5 Equipment * Bow and Arrow: During his youth before Yhwach inducted him into the Sternritter, Haschwalth carried a normal bow and a quiver of arrows to compensate the fact that he could not form a Heilig Bogen or Heilig Pfeil.Bleach manga; Chapter 631, pages 3-6 * Sword: During his youth before Yhwach inducted him into the Sternritter, Haschwalth carried a normal, long-handled broadsword with a black sheath to compensate the fact that he could not form any weapons out of spiritual particles.Bleach manga; Chapter 632, pages 2-3 Powers & Abilities Power Sharing: Haschwalth is considered by Yhwach to be his "other half"Bleach manga; Chapter 633, page 12 because he, like Yhwach, is a Quincy who possesses the ability to "impart".Bleach manga; Chapter 633, page 9 Prior to Haschwalth's birth, not a single Quincy who possesses the same ability as Yhwach had been born in the 200 years since Yhwach's birth.Bleach manga; Chapter 633, page 10 Unlike other Quincy, he is not naturally capable of creating a Heilig Bogen or Heilig PfeilBleach manga; Chapter 633, page 7 because he cannot absorb Reishi from his surroundings to make himself powerful or form weapons; he can only "give" to those around him. While Yhwach acquires power by bestowing an ability, allowing its wielder to cultivate it, and then taking it back, Haschwalth is incapable of this.Bleach manga; Chapter 633, page 11 *'Power Amplification': Simply by being in another Quincy's presence, Haschwalth can increase their power. He was able to enhance Bazz-B's powers, causing them to develop at an incredible rate.Bleach manga; Chapter 633, page 15 Nocturnal Power Swapping: Haschwalth and Yhwach are two sides of a balanced scale. While Yhwach returns to being the Father of the Quincy Haschwalth take up the mask of the ruler in his stead. Both Haschwalth and Yhwach are connected.Bleach manga; Chapter 565, page 9 Once night falls and Yhwach falls asleep, his power will switch places with Haschwalth’s.Bleach manga; Chapter 630, page 17 *'The Almighty': At night, when Yhwach falls asleep, the first power that Haschwalth acquires is The Almighty, signified by his irises and pupils splitting into three.Bleach manga; Chapter 635, pages 4-5 :*'Nigh-Omniscience': With The Almighty, Haschwalth can see into the future, as Yhwach can during the day.Bleach manga; Chapter 635, pages 4-5 Shadow Portal: Haschwalth can create a large portal in the shape of a six-pointed cross by generating a shadow in his hand before dropping it into the ground. Soldat can move through this portal to invade areas.Bleach manga; Chapter 588, pages 5-6 : Haschwalth can summon a passageway to the Royal Realm through unknown means. To do so, Haschwalth draws and raises his sword above his head, causing light to shine from the tip and cast a white Hagal rune on the ground. Haschwalth, Yhwach, and Uryū used this to travel to the Royal Realm in the form of a damaging beam of light that released a discharge of energy strong enough to blow away and separate surrounding combatants.Bleach manga; Chapter 586, pages 15-16''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 587, pages 3-5 Reishi Manipulation: As a Quincy, he primarily absorbs spiritual energy from the atmosphere, and combines it with his own spiritual energy to form weapons.Bleach manga; Chapter 49, page 3 As a child and teenager, however, Haschwalth was completely unable to condense Reishi into weapons,Bleach manga; Chapter 631, page 6 forcing him to rely on a regular sword and bow.Bleach manga; Chapter 632, pages 2-3 As an adult, he can gradually absorb Reishi in a way that is virtually unnoticed by others.Bleach manga; Chapter 559, page 5 *'Hirenkyaku Expert': During his fight with Bazz-B, Haschwalth moved so fast that his movements and attacks were unseen until well after he had made them.Bleach manga; Chapter 634, pages 1-5 & 9-17 Great Spiritual Power: Haschwalth's spiritual power is on a level comparable to or greater than that of a captain-level Shinigami.Bleach manga; Chapter 499, page 5 As a teenager, Haschwalth managed to remain standing when Yhwach exerted his immense Reiatsu on those near him, despite almost everyone else, including Bazz-B, being forced to lie flat on the ground from the sheer pressure.Bleach manga; Chapter 632, pages 14-17 This is due to him being Yhwach's "other half".Bleach manga; Chapter 633, page 12 Keen Intellect: Haschwalth is a very perceptive man. He deduced that the flames covering Yamamoto's body when he was using Zanka no Tachi, Nishi: Zanjitsu Gokui were actually his Reiatsu.Bleach manga; Chapter 508, page 13 He figured out that Yhwach intentionally created discord among the Wandenreich soldiers by naming Uryū his successor.Bleach manga; Chapter 544, page 13 He deduced there was a trap within Nanao Ise's barrier because of the obvious weakness in the joints between the plates.Bleach manga; Chapter 559, pages 4-5 Enhanced Durability: Haschwalth is quite durable, having caught one of Bazz-B's destructive Heilig Pfeil on two separate occasions. His durability has increased since childhood; though he bled when catching Bazz-B's arrow as a teenager, he suffered no damage when doing so as an adult.Bleach manga; Chapter 633, pages 16-17 Enhanced Reflexes: Haschwalth's reflexes are fast enough for him to catch an arrow mid-flight. Expert Swordsman: Haschwalth has proven himself to be a competent swordsman, easily slicing through Ichigo's Tensa Zangetsu in a swift move''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 514, pages 15-16 and using the hilt of his sword to quickly strike Bazz-B while the two were engaged in close-range combat''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 630, pages 11-12 as well as cutting off Bazz-B's arm and grievously wounding him with a single slash each.Bleach manga; Chapter 634, pages 11 & 14 As a teenager, Haschwalth honed his swordsmanship for 5 years in order to compensate for his lack of skill with Quincy techniques.Bleach manga; Chapter 632, page 3 Archer: As a child, Haschwalth was a poor archer, unable to hit even an immobile bunny from a few yards away.Bleach manga; Chapter 631, page 3 However, while training for 5 years to kill Yhwach, Haschwalth honed his archery skills in order to compensate for his lack of skill with Quincy techniques. Spirit Weapon Reishi Sword: As a Quincy, Haschwalth can gather both spirit energy and particles and form them into weapons. His favored weapon manifests in the form of a long-handled cruciform broadsword, with which he effortlessly sliced apart the blade of Ichigo Kurosaki's Bankai, Tensa Zangetsu. Trivia *Bazz-B addresses him as .Bleach manga; Chapter 543, page 7 because they are friends. In turn, Haschwalth's nickname for Bazz-B is , though he no longer uses it.Bleach manga; Chapter 630, pages 14-15 Quotes *(To Hidetomo Kajōmaru) "Have you not noticed? Your fear is so great that rather than see this for the matter of life and death it is, you have subconsciously chosen to refer to it as a matter of 'passage'. A foolish notion. This war has already begun."Bleach manga; Chapter 496, page 2 *(To Bazz-B) "His Majesty's will is all that matters. It is not my place to dispute his decision."Bleach manga; Chapter 543, page 12 *(To his attendant regarding Yhwach's announcement) "This is His Majesty's will. Announcing his successor in that way was certain to cause excessive unrest within the ranks. I cannot imagine His Majesty would fail to foresee this. In which case, there can only be one conclusion. This unrest was caused by His Majesty deliberately. Unrest forces people to keep a close eye on one another. And what is more, all of those eyes will be keenly focused upon Uryū Ishida. No matter who that man may be, no matter what power he may possess, or what views he may hold, with this announcement, he is no longer able to take any action whatsoever. No path remains for that man now but to devote himself utterly to serving His Majesty. He has no other choice. Even if he sees through to His Majesty's true intentions, that will change nothing now."Bleach manga; Chapter 544, pages 13-14 *(To Nanao Ise) "My dear, you should not have settled for simply developing this technique to completion. You should have refined it to the point that anyone would be able to use it. Had you done so, perhaps your Captains at least would have been able to die in battle, rather than being summarily executed."Bleach manga; Chapter 551, pages 4-5 *(To Shunsui Kyōraku) "It seems the scales of battle are evenly balanced at present. Were they not, there would be no reason for me to come here. My duty here is to tip those scales in our favor."Bleach manga; Chapter 559, pages 1-2 *(To Nanao Ise) "The joints between the plates are clearly weaker than any point in your last barrier. But since that weakness is so obvious, it can only mean a trap lurks within. I suppose there is nothing for it. It would not be beneficial for me to wait any longer. I will have to resort to less subtle measures." *(To BG9) "Lives that were saved by good fortune must be swept aside by equal ill fortune."Bleach manga; Chapter 559, page 11 *(To Cang Du) "I see. How wonderful. This is your second good fortune. Can you see them? The scales of battle, tipping?"Bleach manga; Chapter 559, pages 13-14 *(To Uryū Ishida) "His Majesty and I are two sides of a balanced scale. While His Majesty returns to being the Father of the Quincy, I take up the mask of the ruler in his stead. His Majesty and I are connected."Bleach manga; Chapter 565, page 11 *(To Uryū Ishida) "What is that look in your eyes? Do you regret your actions? It is too late for that. I daresay you accepted our invitation in the hope of avenging your mother's death. But there is no longer any way for you to turn back. All who have been granted a piece of His Majesty's soul have their power absorbed by His Majesty upon their deaths. And what is more, in the earlier battle, His Majesty has already scattered fragments of his own soul across all of Seireitei. This battle is a battle for His Majesty. Not only we of the Sternritter, but also any Shinigami who have come into contact with His Majesty’s soul will give up their own souls as offerings to His Majesty upon their deaths. No matter who perishes in this battle, it will only serve to bolster His Majesty's strength and to extend His Majesty’s life. To His Majesty, battle is life itself. If he does not continue to absorb souls, eventually, he will return to the body he once had, unable to see, to hear, or even to move. His Majesty will never cease to do battle. There can be no escape. Both you and I must live for His Majesty and die for His Majesty."Bleach manga; Chapter 565, pages 15-17 Battles & Events Quincy Blood War Events Battles References Navigation ru:Юграм Хашвальт pl:Jugram Haschwalth id:Jugram Haschwalth Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Quincy Category:Wandenreich Category:Sternritter Category:Manga Only Characters